freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiffon Aoi
Chiffon Fairchild is a third year student as well as the Student Council President of West Genetics Academy. Background She is a foreign student from Canada and has four stigma. Prior to the arrival of Kazuya Aoi at West Genetics, she has already worked her way into the rank of Number One–the strongest and most potent–amongst all third-year students, acquiring the nickname "The Unmatched Smiling Monster" along the way although she rarely bothers showing it. When she decides to be serious, however, she has shown on at least two occasions to be capable of quickly subduing the most dangerous of her opponents with relative ease: first being to break up an unauthorized fight between Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen, and several third-year students by knocking out Arnett McMillan (Number Four within the third-year) in one blow without anyone even detecting her maneuver; the second is her participation in the defense of West Genetics during the 10th Nova Clash, where she neutralized a Nova-infected Milena Marius without receiving so much as a scratch. Her Volt Weapon is called Anti-Nova Trial Version, a large bladed gauntlet. She is often seen with Ticy Phenyl, the Vice-President of the Student Council. Appearance Personality For all her strength, one wouldn't know the extent of it at the first glance. She has taken a laid-back and "be reasonable" approach when dealing with matters concerning her duties as the student council president and is very much personable. Although fully capable of enforcing her authority through force (or perhaps because of such a capability), she would prefer to, and is often able to, use voice of reason to resolve problems to the point of appearing goofy and cowardly (she is shown to avoid direct confrontation with Satellizer when the latter's fight with Miyabi Kannazuki turned into a brutal one-sided beat-down at the expense of Miyabi and her Limiters) at times. With that said, she isn't beyond being confused by gossips and rumors (she, like most other students in West Genetics, believes Satellizer to be dangerous and as a result has warned Kazuya against trying to be close to Satellizer). It is also revealed that Chiffon also enjoys watching movies. Story ''First Chronicle'' Chiffon Fairchild is the child of a middle class family who grew up without servants, and thus knows how to do her own chores. She was late getting into West Genetics into her freshman year, missing the initial Carnival, and ended up being grouped into the lowest of three classes (Class C) ranked by points obtained in Carnivals. Thus she ends up being roommates with Ticy Phenyl, who had zero points (5 points could be obtained by just materializing a Volt Weapon). At her first Carnival, the Fall Carnival of 2036, she defeats over 50 Pandoras, and obtains 35000 points, getting her first place ranking, and through to third year, she did not fight again, preserving her rank from her initial monstrous arrival, also earning her the moniker "The Smiling Monster of West Genetics". She has since not had to fight again due to Ticy defeating all challengers who try to approach her in the intervening Carnivals. Abilities Relationships Limiter Chiffon's limiter is Eugene, romanised as Yujin. He is a second year student who calls Chiffon 'onee-chan'. Trivia *Chiffon's name originates from the chiffon cake, a product of General Mills invented in the 1920s. Ironically, it is also her favorite food. *Many believe Chiffon is French-Canadian, given her first name; "Chiffon". However, this is unlikely considering her last name, "Fairchild", is English. *In the manga, Chiffon is depicted with blonde hair, while in the anime it is a reddish-brown color. *Chiffon's appearance bears a striking resemblance to Hae-Jung Nah, Hae-Young Nah's older sister from the Korean manhwa Unbalance Unbalance, one of Dall-Young Lim's earlier works. Category:Character Category:Pandora